The present invention relates generally to a device for dividing a wire deck and more particularly to a device attachable to a wire deck extending vertically from the wire deck which can divide the deck into sections.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that many companies use wire deck in place of flooring or shelving. This wire deck is much less expensive and easier to maintain than sheet decking. It will be further appreciated by those skilled in the art that often these companies desire to segment the decking into horizontal sections for storage. To this end, there have been several attempts to provide such dividers.
Presently, companies are horizontally dividing decked areas by hanging a divider from above. These dividers are often hung from pipes or from the deck which is immediately above the deck to be divided. Unfortunately, these dividers are difficult to use. Further, most of the force in the storage area is being directed to the portion of the divider which is farthest away from its support member thereby causing a severe moment arm which causes severe stress and strains on the attachment point.
What is needed, then, is a system for dividing a wire deck. This system must be capable of attachment to the wire deck to be divided. This system must be releasibly attached to the deck to be divided. This system must be attachable to either the latitudinal or longitudinal wires. This system must be easy to manufacture and inexpensive to produce. This system is presently lacking in the prior art.